This disclosure relates to a loudspeaker and cable that carries both power and audio signals.
Active loudspeakers have an amplifier and an electro-acoustic transducer. Active loudspeakers thus require both power and audio inputs. If separate cables are used for these inputs, two cables must be connected each time the active loudspeaker is used.